sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Empires
Galactic Empires is roleplaying game where you play as empires in a galaxy. It is also a community project. Rules/Goal This project is a roleplaying game, in which you chose an empire and use it in this world. Rules 1. It is encouraged to have an article on the Empire for it to be used. 2. You must sign in below. 3. To do any destroying of Empires or major things within an empire, you must ask the creator of the Empire. 4. No swearing. 5. Everyone starts with one planet, NO exceptions. 6. Please don't add "2 Foo-class Foos" for spaceship types, just add "2 Foos" as adding the "Foo-class" in front takes up a lot of space. 7. Because some users aren't always on, you must wait for a reply post before a second attack post. Note: Moderators have to right to undo unfair edits or settle disputes. Moderators: Spyzombie45 ATTENTION: Past records have been moved here. Starting Empire Stats Your Empire Creator: username here Planets: 1 Working Citizens: 1000 Soldiers: 250 Spaceships: 20 (12 fighters, 5 bombers, 3 attack craft) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None List of Empires Please list your empire, your user-name, and empire's status. Heglarean Empire Creator: User:TimeMaster Planets: 24 Super-Structures: Stargate-eraser (Used to close & scrap star gates that were used intimidatingly) Working Citizens: 7500 Soldiers: 3200 Spacecraft: 1255 :Military: 1215 (500 fighters, 400 bombers, 120 sweepers, 120 ion fighters, 20 attack craft, 10 corvettes, 10 frigates, 5 monitors, 8 destroyers, 6 cruisers, 3 battlecruisers, 1 battleship) :Economic: 24 (7 Medium Spice Transports, 3 Large Spice Transports, 4 Spice Freighters, 8 Cargo Ships, 2 Stealthy Transports) :Scouting: 6 (2 Medium SpaceScanners, 4 Scout Assisters) :Mining: 4 (3 Spice Miners, 1 Spice Harvester) :Colonization: 6 (4 Colony-Creators, 2 Small Colony-Creators) Alliances: Association of Minor Powers Enemies: None Wars: None The Mrox Empire Creator: User:94michael731 Planets: 16 Working Citizens: 1890 Soldiers: 1430 Spacecraft: 114 :Military 105 (50 fighters, 15 bombers, 5 sweepers, 5 attack craft, 5 corvettes, 5 frigates, 5 destroyers, 5 cruisers) :Economic: 9 (3 Small Spice Transports, 3 Medium Spice Transports, 3 Large Spice Transports) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None Traconian Alliance Creator: User:Cheat Planets: 20 Starbases:40 Working Citizens: 2000 Soldiers: 2000 Spaceships: Military 130 (25 Battlecruisers, 20 Frigates, 15 Destroyers, 10 Corvettes, 10 Carriers, 30 Fighters, 30 Bombers) Economic 50 (30 Traconian Bulk Transports, 20 Escort Fighters) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None Association of Minor Powers Creator: User:Fegaxeyl Planets: 15 :Asteroid colonies: 24 :Starbases: 31 Working Citizens: 3175 Soldiers: 1890 Spaceships: 337 :Military: 100 fighters, 65 bombers, 37 corvettes, 22 frigates, 4 destroyers, 1 cruiser :Economic: 69 cargo freighters, 18 small spice miners, 10 medium spice miners, 5 large spice miners :Miscellaneous: 5 diplomatic carriers, 3 dedicated science vessels, 2 colonial carrier/cruiser hybrids and numerous civilian-owned starliners and recreational vessels Alliances: Heglarean empire Enemies: None Wars: None Fedelsasd Empire Creator: User:Fedelede Planets: 1 Working Citizens: 1000 Soldiers: 250 Spaceships: 20 (12 fighters, 5 bombers, 3 attack craft) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None Gigorion Empire Creator: User:Panthean Planets: 1 Working Citizens: 1000 Soldiers: 250 Spaceships: 21 (12 fighters, 5 bombers, 3 attack craft) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None Sanar Empire Creator: User:Kingofspore Planets: 1 Working Citizens: 1000 Soldiers: 250 Spaceships: 20 (12 fighters, 5 bombers, 3 attack craft) Alliances: None Enemies: None Wars: None Darun Empire Creator: SpyZombie45 Planets: 3 Working Citizens: 2220 Soldiers: 360 Spaceships: Total:30 Military: (19 Fighters, 5 Bombers, 13 Attack Craft, 1 Frigate, 5 Cruises, 2 Destroyers) Alliances: Eteno Empire Enemies: None Wars: None 'Eteno Empire' Creator: User:SupcomMonroe Planets: 3 Starbases: 2 Under Construction Super Structures: Magusa Android Manufacturing Center (Produces a steady stream of sentient, lifelike crewman and soldiers) Working Citizens: 2370 Soldiers: 1370 Spaceships: 35 (18 Defender Fighters, 5 Nepthys Bombers, 10 Dragonfly Gunships, 2 Guardian Destroyers, 1 Republic Cruiser, 1 Nie Resource Barge) Alliances: Darun Empire Enemies: None Wars: None Conflicts/Battles: The Eteno Hostage Crisis Events These events are to be considered to be an alternate reality (what could have been) and did not actually happen in the Spore Universe. Day 18 *Hunre Empire fires Mega-UE, obliterating the Karnasaur and Hunre empires. Other are safely transported by the Heglareans to another galactic area. Day 19 *The Heglarean Empire luckily moved all of its colonies to the near frontier. The AMP remnants were transported to their Archive Colony. *Also remnants of the Hunre Empire's military find the colony, and realize they are severely outgunned and then surrender to the Heglarean Empire. Also remnants of the Karnasaur Empire come and also surrender to Heglarean authorities. *A pirate ship enters obrit around the colony of the Heglareans, and hijacks a spice transport, and demands ransom. *Heglareans attack pirates and take back transport. Equips ships with turrets. *The Mrox Empire returns to its priorities after narrowly escaping the Mega -UE blast and colonises 3 T3 Blue Spice planets *Also, The Mrox Empire creates 3 Large Spice Transports, and recruit 90 working citizens and 900 soldiers *An message from an unknown source comes in.(See talk page) Day 20 *Order is restored to the AMP's former territory. The fleet is reactivated and the citizens in the archive colony are awoken. Some remain, but most return to their former worlds prior to the disaster. *The AMP publishes a map of the known territories of the galaxy and the area of the UE's devastation. *An cube intact floating through space is found but doesnt respond. *Strange lights are found around the space where the U.E. detonated. Day 21 *Heglareans move back to Milky Way. They move back their colonies to their old locations. *As time passes, all empire report picking ships on thier radars, but they never are sited. *A random mix of 1's and 0's, hundreds of lines long is sent out as a long range message all over the galaxy. *Sanar Empire sends it's flagship,SSS Explorer, to seek out an alien civilization, and makes first contact with the Gigorion Empire. (OOC: Please help me understand this, i'm new) *Sanar Empire additonaly recruits 100 citizens, 250 soldiers, and bulids 5 fighters, 5 bombers, and 1 attack craft. *The Empire sends out a message to all empires within 20 parsecs, informing them of their existince, and expresses its wish for enlightment on the interstellar community. *Several Karnasaur ships return to the Milky Way; As it turns out, the Karnasaurs were secretly colonizing other galaxies, a total of 3 extra-galactic communities, and billions still alive. Among the survivors is Colonel Etah 'Owar. They use Ancient technology to recreate the area lost to the UE, along with recreating Hunres out of grace, and begin rebuilding. However, they already have secured a powerful presence once more. Finally, they send a Galactic message, asking species from across the galaxy to come together and reform the Senate. (See talk page) *A new Empire emerges from the dark reaches of Space, the Darun Empire. The Empire Colonizes one T1 Planet, and refits an abandoned frigate. *In addition, 30 wanders arrive from a party attacked by pirates. 10 train to be soldiers. The rest become loyal subjects of the Empire. Day 22 *The Traconians move back into their restored Homeworld and colonies. They build a cloning station, and start cloning Neoxon (semi-sentient animal bred as shock troops, trained in modern weapons.) *1000 Neoxon finish cybernetic training. Additionaly, 2000 citizens are recruited. *The Traconian Merchant fleet is restored to Pre-UE capcity. The Traconian Military is restored to 25% Pre-UE capacity. Day 23 *1000 Neoxon are finished being cloned, several new Traconian Capital shops roll out of the shipyards. Day 24 *Eteno explorers finally break the confines of their solar system. Their empire grows by 660 people, 300 of which join the Imperial Military *Magusa Android Manufacturing center begins construction. *Eteno Naval Shipyards turn out the first capital ship and the first resource collector in their fledgling empire. Day 25 *Production and population growth begin to pick up for the Eteno as they produce six fighters and their empire grows by 400 people, 150 of which join the Imperial National Guard *The first extraterrestrial colony of the Eteno is started on Lagolla, a large moon that is surprisingly habitable orbiting gas giant GCJDS86 in the Eteno home system. *Magusa Android Manufacturing Center construction continues slightly behind schedule. *The Eteno frigate Good Fortune announces their Empire's exsistence to the galaxy. Day 26 *Another small moon is colonized in the Eteno Empire, this time Malisk 2's moon Hsthius. *A band of 70 foreign disgruntled colonists come across the new colony and help inhabit it. 20 Of them join the Imperial Army with the other 50 moving into agricultural and manufacturing jobs in the new colony. *Magusa Android Manufacturing Center nears completion. *The Eteno Empire scraps their only frigate, putting the resources and crew towards a Republic Heavy Cruiser, two Guardian Heavy Destroyers, and seven attack craft. Two of the attack craft had been constructed before the project offficialy started. Day 27 *Eteno population grows by 460 as new housing techniques are developed. 200 of these people join the Imperial Navy. *Magusa Android Manufacturing Center is completed. 20 prototype combat androids finish testing and enter active duty service in the Eteno Marine Corp. *Construction Androids begin work on a Military Starbase in orbit above Malisk 2, with plans to have decent defenses for all areas of the star system. *Eteno Spices Corporation begins construction of a large orbital Spice Depot in orbit above an uninhabited asteroid near Hsthius. It will be able to send mining drones to the surface of the asteroid, and will be a hub of spice trade for the system. *Five attack craft and one Guardian Heavy Destroyer are completed. *A hostage crisis onboard a civilian liner is dealt with by the a joint Eteno Marine/Navy operation. Moderator: I would like to thank SupComMonroe for trying to make this active again. *The Darun Empire discovers an abandoned military complex. Engineers are able to recover seven fighters, one destroyer, and one cruiser. Also, to meet crew demands, One Hundred fresh recruits are drafted. *Darun Techinians pick up transmissions from 50 parces away. What this it, however, isnt confirmed. Day 28 *200 Eteno Combat Androids roll fresh out of Magusa AMC. *One Eteno Cruiser and one Eteno Destroyer are completed in shipyards around Malisk 2. *The Eteno Empire grows by another 700 people. 250 of them join the Imperial Military *A large, habitable moon is colonized that was recently found behind GCJDS86 gas giant by the Eteno. *The Darun Empire:Four Cruisers, 10 Attack Craft, and one Destroyer, are built. *Darun Scout Vessels discover a large planet. Once drop teams land on the surface, an abandoned colony of 1200 people, along with large amounts of spice are found. All these were soon handed over to the Darun Empire. Category:Projects